Broken
by Vallewida Deaurneax
Summary: Mordecai is with Margaret. Rigby keeps his feelings and heart quiet. Until Mordecai encourages him to make other friends... Until that takes a turn for the better... and the worst. Not Morby! Rigby x OC. Warnings inside Rated M. Ously. Rate and review for me.
1. Keep all our promises

**I truly miss the morby fandom. And it's what got me my fans in the first place... the so few that I do have. (Well I have a lot more than when I typed my first story on here... improvement)**

**For any that may not know about my actual popular stories, I suggest you check them out to understand the type of author I try to emcompass.**

**My most popular as of this moment are:**

**Only in My Imagination**

**The Art of Self Destruction**

**and Show Yourself. **

**Along with this story I'll be starting one other story, Called a Means to an end... have yet to decide the fandom I will use on that...**

**Anyway Disclaimer: JG Quintel is the asshole who created this show (Morby shipping fury!) and I'm just using his characters for a minute.**

**Warnings: This is not Morby, but Rigby x my OC. Mordigret (Sadly)**

**Song of the chapter (Titles are based off the song that shows up on iHeart radio)**

**The One that got Away: Katy Perry (Damn my luck)**

* * *

_With all due respect, I wouldn't have talked. I would've listened. ~ Marylin Manson._

Covering for my best friends work? Gee wasn't this a prime example of irony? Or maybe the rule of three or something...

But here I was, doing double time so my best friend could go see his own girlfriend.

"Rigby, where is Mordecai?" Benson called from his shrub. I was attempting to rake one half of this gargantuan park on my own.

Consider the fact that I was less than 3 feet tall and weak. Can you imagine that time this was taking?

"Uhh... I think he's sick or something! This is his third trip to the bathroom!" I yelled back.

Benson, with a sigh, rubbed the bridge of where his nose would be. "Fine, when he gets back tell him I said to go lay down. Get Thomas. You can't do all of that by yourself."

I nodded and set my rake down in a pile of leaves. While I may have been alone and weak and... short... I had to admit I was impressed with my mettle to get some leaves raked. I had a pretty good pile going on.

"Thomas should be at the house... windows I think." I said to myself.

"Yo Thomas! Benson said he wants you to help me with the leaves! Mordecai is sick."

The goat turned to stare down at me with a smile, slightly wagging his tail at that. I understood his contrition. Pops was a great guy... but he couldn't do even the most menial tasks without help. If anything went wrong... Benson couldn't very well scold his own boss, now could he?

"I thought Mordecai left earlier...?"

I lowered my voice to a whisper "As far as Benson knows, he's sick... let's keep it that way, eh?"

"Got it."

"Hmm."

"Aren't you the least bit bothered Mordecai... ya know, kinda ran off?"

"I've done it to him plenty of times." I say nonchalantly.

_'And I can't exactly tell you that it does hurt that my own best friend would rather see her than me.'_

"I knew they would be dating before the year was over. I had plenty of time to... adapt to the idea."

Thomas, like everyone else, was totally not convinced. But he knew better than to question me further.

_'How do you tell your best friend, who's been pining over that one girl for over two years... that they have to choose between the two of you. Simple; I can't."_

I sighed and picked up my rake. "Mordecai's is over there..." I said, raking some more.

If nothing else... I could finish the job I'd set out to do.

And keep going for my best friend. This was for him... it's what I'll keep telling myself.

* * *

Mordecai didn't actually 'get better' until 9 o clock that evening. Walking in the door full of jubilee and a happiness I hadn't seen from him... since he met Margret.

"Dude... life is perfect."

I starred blankly at the T.V. "I bet it is buddy." I said, absentmindedly.

"What?" he said, slightly caught off guard.

I shooke myself out of my daze, "Huh? Sorry, Mordo... I was kinda spacing there... I'm glad you're happy?" I said, trying to play at sincerity in my apology.

He chuckled, "I'm... happy you're not freaking out like always."

I scoffed, "I do not always freak out... sometimes you do it too." I said, smiling.

"You know I can see when you're not happy Rigby."

"Can you?"

"You have a tell: eye twitch."

"Shit..."

"Look, Rigs, You promised me you'd talk to me if you ever had a problem. Do you have one?" Mordecai asked me, with genuine concern knit in his eyebrows.

"You've been pining over this girl for two years... nothing I'll say can ever change that. I just need to get used to the idea of being alone a little more often."

"Or...," Mordecai lept over the couch, landing beside me to give me a friendly noogie, "You could get some friends too. I don't have to be your only friend."

"Coming from an eloquent artist? You know I'm socially retarded..."

"Rigby... I'm your eloquent Artist best friend. If you can make me a friend... how hard can it be to make friends?"

I sighed, "I don't know... maybe."

"I do know. Just... try. I don't want to be the only person you have to hang around... can you imagine the guilt? My feathers will fall out bro."

I sighed, "I have tomorrow off... I guess I'll give it a shot."

But in all actuallity, I wasn't sure how to make other friends... Mordecai just kinda... showed up.

Yet another situation I found myself in where I couldn't speak my feelings for fear of the loss of my only real friend.

I'd rather have one real friend than 100 fake ones.

And I wasn't too keen on the idea of saying something to put him off at this point.

"I promise to try... for you Mordecai."

He smiled, "Okay, so quit your frowning and lets play something."

I nodded, picking up my own controller.

* * *

**Very... uninteresting first chapter.**

**Ugh! I can't write an interesting intro to save my f'ing life!**

**Please let me know how bad I suck. Review this. My new policy is to respond to them with my own PM's and answer them in my pre notes.**

**Favorite and follow me... I have no life.**

**Good night.**


	2. Sweet Little Lies

**So I updated all my important things today... I figure let's go all the way and just update everything! It's been a long day... and I'm still not done... seven updates in one day is not easy on a guy.**

**But I'm happy to present you the second chapter of My new Regular Show fic. Broken. **

**Disclaimer: JG wrote this.**

**I would've made Morby happen and everyone knows it.**

**Warnings: This isn't Morby, but it is Yaoi. I wrote this, remember.**

**Song for the chapter: Little Lies- Fleetwood Mac.**

* * *

Here I was! The big wide world full of possibilities! Full of interesting people to meet! And any one of them could be my new friends!

And... I was utterly alone.

I sighed, actually enjoying the ice cream I'd bought... and nothing else.

Well, that wasn't entirely true... I mean, it was my first Saturday all to myself. And it was a nice full day at the park... not a fair but there were musicians, mimes, clowns, venders and of course... people enjoying every second of it.

But I have to admit.. it's hard to make any friends when you're...

1. 2 feet tall.

2. A social recluse except when talking to the only friend you've had since you were five.

I sighed walking among the performers, expecting a little change for their version of entertainment. "No thanks, I'm broke." I told them, though most followed me for a bit anyway. Until I dropped on all fours and ran for it.

So what did we learn today kids?

1. Fairs are fun if you have money.

2. Everybody wants your money and nothing else.

So the best option is to sit down and pray to your gods that no one bothers you.

"Hey little dude, got a tune you're looking to hear?"

And even that won't work for you. So

3. Do not go to fairs unprepared.

"I'm broke bro... and who are you calling little?"

"Sorry, I thought you were little... and anyway, I play for free. I don't need people's money."

He was a tiger hybrid... so that made me a little more at ease. He wouldn't judge me for not being human.

He sat down on the bench with me and played a tune.

"Frown doesn't suit a guy like you, ya know? And you look like you're down on your luck."

I looked at him, "I have a friend and he ditched me to hang out with his pretty girlfriend instead of me."

The tiger nodded at me. "I think I've got something for you."

He played a nice tune on the guitar he had.

"Ever since when we were young

We explore this brand new world with curiousity.

I's always hold you close until the sun went down.

We'd made it through with just us two.

Please come back soon.

I can't do this without you.

And stop all these tears I have shed.

And all of these nights filled with dread.

Please come back soon,

Because I miss you."

You know I'd never really listened to a lot of music... but this guy had a pretty pure sound to him... and the song was beautiful... and though it seemed more romantic than was intended, it suited the situation. I felt alone without Mordecai.

He continued, his eyes never leaving mine, except to close every so often.

His fingers were a decent size, but they plucked the strings so delicately.

He finished to have me smile. "No one has ever played a song for me." I said, not noticing the crowd of people that stopped to watch him sing to me.

"Smiles are worth it." He admitted.

"I'm Rigby." I said.

"Ronnie." He said, holding out his hand to shake mine.

"So, are you from around here? I don't think we've met yet..."

"Nah... I'm kinda a traveler... well, by 'traveler' I mean a homeless guy who plays music and attracts people to food stands."

I frowned, "You're homeless?"

"Traveler!" He said, with more enthusiasm... well more than I would put into an 'I'm homeless!' statement...

I smiled, "Well... then have you had the best cup of coffee in town? I know some chicks who work there and they always slip me a free cup."

He nodded, "Free coffee? Okay, but if anyone says we're on a date, what do we tell them?"

I raised an eyebrow at him, "You're weird dude."

Ronnie smiled and pointed at the street, "Lead the way."

* * *

"Hey Rigby, where's Mordecai at?" Eileen said, turning around and greeting me as I walked into the shop with my new friend.

"Well, it was just me who had the day off because Mordecai had the day off... yesterday..." I said, subtly gesturing towards our red feathered companion, conveniently facing a customer.

"I see... so did you come to see me?" She said, batting her eyelashes at me.

The poor girl tried too hard. "Umm, well this is my friend, Ronnie. And I thought I'd treat him to a special cup of coffee, made by the best waitress in town." I said, giving her my best smile. I could get gold out of this girl when I smiled at her like that.

"Of course... pay me back later?"

I nodded. And I would. I just spent 5 dollars on an ice-cream I didn't enjoy long enough for it to be worth the money.

I smiled at Ronnie as she scurried for the coffee. "Gee, never pegged you for a ladies man, Rigby."

"I'm not... it's just her, trust me... and I like her... just not like that."

Ronnie nodded in understanding, "Gotcha."

"Here you go, the best cup of coffee in town, prepared by yours truly!" She said, smiling brightly at me.

"It is good... got any creamer?"

She pointed at the tables, "Anything else I can do for you gentlemen?"

I smiled and hugged her, "Nope! Thanks though!"

I swear, she was going to faint.

"S-see ya guys around! Go-gotta go work!" And she ran, not jogged, but ran, back to the kitchen.

"Gee, petrify the poor girl.." Ronnie said.

"She's crushed on me for years."

"You know? She seems like a sweet girl."

"She is... I'm just not looking right now I guess."

He nodded. "Anything else interesting to do around town?" he asked.

"Well, there's where I live but... I can show you that... It's back at the park."

"You live at the park?"

"I work for the park."

Ronnie nodded, "Okay, that sounds fun. We got a drink, now we go back to your place for a bit?"

"Ew, don't say it like that."

"How should I say it? That is what we're doing, right?"

I frowned, not expecting that response.

"Rigby... are you... blushing?" he asked.

I scoffed, "No way dude."

"Fine. Then let's go to your place." He said, slightly more seductive this time.

I exited the shop. "Stop that." I said.

* * *

"Well, it's not much, but it's a home!"

Ronnie smiled, "It's a beautiful home... very nice combination of modernism with a slight Victorian feel... due to the basic architecture and sheer size."

"What?"

"Umm... nevermind that. You're lucky to live here."

"We work pretty hard to stay."

"You have a job too huh?"

"I hope you're not interested in becoming my temp. That didn't go well last time."

"You had a temp?" he asked, as we walked into the kitchen, "Yeah... against boss' rules... turned out to be a shape shifting otter trying to steal my identity."

"Oh.. I see."

"I'll give a better explanation later."

"Hey Rigby, I'm glad you're back, what are you do-... Who is this?" Benson said, just barely looking up from his clipboard.

"Oh, uhh... Benson... I met him at the small fair today... this is Ronnie."

"Hmm... Rigby, you know how I feel about unnanounced-"

"Uhh, sir, Benson, was it? You know I was looking... I have to ask.. are you one of the Mr. Happy Models? I mean, they stopped producing this style in 1959!" Ronnie said.

Benson actually, I kid you not, lit up. "Very good! Except my model was discontinued in 1958, but good guess!. My model machine is is one of three left in existence, and I own all three.

"How do you prevent long term rust?"

Benson smiled and knocked on his skull... dome... whatever. "These babies... but, ah that's a long story."

"You'll have to recant me with it some time, at the very least."

"So... Rigby... I am glad you made a new friend, but unless he is willing to work with you, he can't stay. Muscle Man just got heat stroke and he and Fives went back to his trailer to see to his recovery..."

"Sure, I'd be glad to work with him."

Benson smiled, "Well, Ronnie, I'm glad to hear it. Do good work and I'll make sure you're compensated."

I smiled, "Okay Benson, what's on the agenda?"

"Sorry to say... all that was left was... Zen Garden..."

I groaned, "No moaning Rigby. It's extra money."

I sighed and nodded.

Ronnie smiled, "Here I have an idea..."

He looked at me, "Do you trust me?"

I chucked, "What does that mean?"

He lifted me. I yelped a bit, but began laughing as he carried me on his shoulders... I felt five again.

He took us outside.

"Oh... uh, hey Rigby!" I heard... Mordecai... call out...

"Oh, uh hey Mordecai! This is..."

"Ronnie! A pleasure to meet ya Mordecai!" He said, shaking his wing heartily.

"Yeah... what are you guys up too?"

"Doing the Zen Garden for Benson." I mentioned.

"Oh... well, if you were free, I was thinking we could play a bit..."

"Oh... well... I gotta finish this for Benson... but after, okay?"

Mordecai smiled, "I'll get the three player setup going."

Ronnie smiled, "Okay, let's get it done Riggs."

I smiled, and giggled, "Let's."

* * *

**Ahh jealousy... can you smell it?**


End file.
